character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dipper Pines (Canon)/KingofAwesome9283
Credit to VS Battles for the Summary and certain parts (Intelligence, Stamina, etc.) of the page. ---- Summary Mason "Dipper" Pines (born August 31st, 1999, 5 minutes after Mabel Pines) is a smart, curious, and adventurous 12-year-old (13-year-old at the end of the series) boy spending the summer with his Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon, where he and his twin sister constantly encounter the town's paranormal side. Armed with a mysterious journal, he is one of the two main protagonists of Gravity Falls, who dares to investigate the mysteries of his summer home. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Mason Pines, Dipper, Pine Tree Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Male Age: 12 (13 at end of summer) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Has knowledge of supernatural creatures and other phenomena, Has a magnetic gun as well as a mind erasing gun, Has skill in using weapons ranging from swords to spears to pole-arms, and can successfully fight with a fire stoker as a sword, Indomitable Will (Was able to resist the corruption of Mabelland, something Bill Cipher said would take a will of titanium to do) Size-Manipulation with the Crystal Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Was able to overpower the Multi-Bear, putting it into a choke hold. Could successfully do this jumping a great distance and smashing through a glass door. Can harm his clones, which he states are his equals, which would include durability. Comparable to Gideon, who could smash him through a window. Was able to dent an air vent by slamming into and punching it. Was able to capture the Gremloblin, though how exactly he did this was unlnown) likely higher '''(Can harm Gideon Gleeful, who survived a massive explosion that caused a sizable crater, massive damage to Gideon's giant robot, and collapsed several trees. Would scale to the high end of his durability.) '''Speed: Athletic Human (Is capable of running up walls, like he did when fighting the Multi-Bear) Lifting Strength: '''At least Peak Human (Was able to drag around the sack containing the Gremloblin around, though it's unknown how much the Gremloblin weighs.) '''Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall level (Has withstood remarkable beatings, his body endured severe abuse while it was possessed by Bill, survived putting his hand in the "Pain Hole" which made even the Manotaurs cry in pain, handled attacks from an angry Rumble McSkirmish, who effortlessly breaks cars and trees, survived a car crash. Possibly survived Probabilator the Annoying's math ray, though the angle of the shot makes it hard to tell for sure. Had a wolf gnawing on his leg, but was less pained and more annoyed by it.) likely higher '''(Survives this explosion caused by Bill , albeit Bill wasn't going all out, and survives an alien ship crash, though its likely he didn't survive the full force of it.) '''Stamina: Above average (When intently focused, he can stay up for days straight, didn't show much physical or mental fatigue after numerous challenges/games in "Globnar") Range: Melee, a few meters with certain ranged equipment Standard Equipment: Journal 3 (Not anymore as of Weirdmaggedon Part 1), Flashlight, Has access to a few other weapons: *'Memory Erasing Gun:' Pretty straightforward. Can be used to erase specific memories from a persons mind. *'Magnet Gun:' Given to him by his great-uncle Ford. Used for latching onto metallic surfaces. Can also distribute a magnetic pulse that makes electric machinery malfunction including even alien tech-ware. *'Spear:' Given to him by the Minotaur leader, Leaderaur. Is shown to be competent in using the spear as he was able to defeat Multi-Bear with it. *'Size-altering Crystal: '''Upon putting this crystal into a flashlight, this allows him to either shrink or grow certain objects (or people) depending on what side of the crystal he shines the light of the flashlight on, which could be used to strengthen him or weaken his opponents. '''Intelligence:' Above average (Is the smarter of the Pines twins), quick and clever thinker, can make good use to his surroundings, can be a good leader, is very resourceful as he uses anything around him to his advantage, etc. Ford Pines, who has 12 PHD's, also reinforces that Dipper is smart, offering for Dipper to become his assistant. Outsmarted a wax Sherlock Holmes.) Weaknesses: Can make bad decisions if he gets desperate enough, is too reliant on the journal when trying to solve a situation, can get overobsessive to an unhealthy level with certain things (Such as his crush on Wendy and finding the password to the laptop.) '''Note: '''While Dipper is often portrayed as being weak, Dipper has so many feats in the Wall Level range that it would be basically Downplaying to ignore them all because of an overused joke. Category:Tier 9 Category:KingofAwesome9283